


Maybe a Little Homo

by orphan_account



Series: No Homo [3]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Face Slapping, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac has sex with Dennis in the butt. It's only gay for Dennis since he's on the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe a Little Homo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trash_boats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trash_boats/gifts).



> This is so gross why does anybody talk to me.

After one too many incidents where they were ejected from bars for getting handsy in the bathroom, Mac and Dennis started to get each other off at home more and more. At first, Mac was really worried about how gay it sounded to be banging his best buddy in their shared apartment. Dennis never really addressed these fears, preferring to silence Mac with kisses, blowjobs, and hickeys. Mac comforted himself with the idea that when it got down to it, they were just being bros, taking care of each other. It’s not like it was real sex anyway. It’s not like Dennis was saying –

“Fuck me.”

“What?” asked Mac. He had just been about to give Dennis a nice friendly hand job. He hadn’t been expecting . . . maybe Dennis was just joking . . .

Dennis sighed, and rolled his eyes. “Fuck me!” He wrapped his fingers around Mac’s dick, and rubbed it against his ass. Mac pulled away, heart racing, and sat on his knees between Dennis’s legs.

“Dude, no!”

Dennis scooted back until he was leaning on his elbows. He looked confused.

“Dude. . .why not?” He pointed at Mac’s dick. “You’re into this, I’m into this.”

“I’m not into this!” shouted Mac. He covered his dick defensively, and mentally scolded it for betraying him. “This was supposed to be two bros helping each other out. Not. . .not. . “

“Gay?” asked Dennis, covering his face with his hand. “Jesus Christ, Mac. . .”

“Exactly! Jesus sees these kinds of things, and he gets super pissed. He finds you and he smites you, _hard_. Men should not lie with men!”

Mac’s boner hadn’t gone away while he was ranting. Dennis’s gorgeous female thighs were distracting him. He couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to have them wrapped around his-

“You realize that rule is only for the guy on the bottom, right?”

That was new. Now that he thought of it, the priest had never specified. . .

“Tell me more,” said Mac. Dennis’s dick had become slightly flaccid, but hardened at his question. Mac tore his eyes away to inspect his partner’s face for lies; sometimes Dennis got off telling them.

“Relax, dude, I made it hard again on purpose. I don’t wanna be soft when you’re fuckin me.”

“I’m not gonna fuck you, Dennis.”

“Right, ok. Not even if it’s not gonna get you into hell. You don’t want this,” Dennis gestured to his body. “Even if it’s totally, one hundred percent ok to go to town all over it?”

It was so hard to say no to anything when Dennis talked like that.

“I just don’t believe that you’re not trying to screw me over. I’m not going to hell for temporary pleasure!”

“Temporary pleasure? I-” Dennis’s face became red at the notion, but he swallowed, and pressed on. “What you’re not seeing here is that you’re not gonna be the one who goes to hell. You’re in the good sex position. The one a man is supposed to be in. I’ll be the one who goes to hell, and since I don’t believe in hell anyway, I don’t give a shit.”

Mac thought about it for a minute. “That argument does seem pretty airtight.”

“Yeah, it does. I’m amazing. Now fuck me.”

He spread his legs wider, displaying his hole. In that moment, Mac’s brain went white and he couldn’t even remember why they were arguing. All he wanted was to be inside Dennis Reynolds.

“Ok. Do I just put it in or . . .?” He put his dick next to Dennis’s hole, but his partner pushed it away. Dennis leaned over to the bed stand and pulled out lube. He handed it to Mac.

“I know this is very exciting for you, but don’t go in dry.”

Mac opened the cap, squirted some lube into his hand, and put the bottle back down. He looked at the lube, then at Dennis’s ass, then back to the lube. Was he just supposed to put it on his dick or-

“If you don’t put your fingers inside me in the next ten seconds, I’m opening my asshole up myself, I swear to god.”

The lube squelched as Mac sloshed it around in his hand. He put his index finger next to Dennis’s hole.

“Can you do that?” asked Mac, his dick growing harder at the thought of Dennis’s thin fingers pushing deep inside and widening himself for. . .well, he was a whore, so it was anyone’s guess.

 “I’m a master of my body, Mac. I can do a lot of things. Less questions. Put it in.”

Dennis’s hole was tight, and it took a moment to push inside. Mac could feel Dennis shudder at the pressure. He moved his finger around experimentally, and Dennis leaned his head back and exhaled with a tiny squeak. Mac laughed.

“I got you so good, bro.”

He thrust his finger in and out, and felt Dennis’s asshole relax.

“You sure did, buddy. Put another one in.”

Mac’s middle finger entered Dennis. He moved both of them in a scissoring motion – it seemed to make sense that it would open the hole more better that way.

The head of Dennis’s dick was starting to leak precum. Mac tongued at it playfully, then licked from the base to the shaft. Beside his weird balls, Dennis had a great dick. He’d blow Dennis all day, except he really did want to be inside him. The little gasps Dennis was making from being fingerfucked were really hot; Mac wanted to hear what it would be like when his dick was inside. His own dick was leaking too, quickly turning that want into a need.

“Are you ready yet?” panted Mac. “I think I’m gonna blow my load if I don’t go for it soon.”

“I would have been. . .ah, god. . . ready after the first finger. I like it. . .when it hurts,” said Dennis in between gasps of pleasure.

Mac wanted to know how many other people Dennis had opened himself up to, but two minutes before jizzing was definitely not the time. He took his fingers outside of Dennis’s ass, slathered his dick with the extra lube, and pushed inside. Dennis looked him right in the eyes when he did it.

It was _awesome_.

“I’m inside you. I’m in you right now. Inside Dennis Reynolds.” He could barely believe it.

“Yeah, you are,” said Dennis, smiling. “Don’t jizz yet. I need you to do some very specific things before either of us cum.”

Dennis Reynolds was bossing him around even when his dick was right inside his ass. Typical.

“Whatever. Hurry up so I can fuck you, dude.”

“So pushy. Ok, first, when you feel close, I need you to choke me,” said Dennis.

“Choke you?”

Dennis grabbed Mac’s hands, and placed them on his throat. He had rarely looked more serious about anything.

“Choke me. Like you’re gonna kill me. Pretend I’ve been. . .I don’t know. I’ve done something terrible. Tell me how horrible I’ve been when you do it.”

“Do you do this with all the people you bang?”

Dennis’s neck was soft and small in his hands.

“That’s not relevant.”

It wasn’t hard to think of bad stuff Dennis might have done to deserve being choked.

“Will you call me a badass while I do it?” asked Mac.

“Mac, the whole point is that I won’t be able to breathe.” Dennis furrowed his brow in thought. “Tell you what, I’ll call you a badass if you slap my face around some first.”

“Deal,” said Mac. He slapped Dennis’s face.

“Ow! Not yet!” Dennis rubbed his cheek in pain.

“I’m getting less hard by the second, dude, you need to hurry up with your talking!”

“Patience! The second thing is that I need you to cum inside me. I want you to fill up my hole until I’m full. I want you to make me gross and dirty and bruised.”

That was plenty enough to get back any hardness Mac had lost.

“Shit. Deal. Yeah. Awesome.”

“Good. Ok. . .go.”

Dennis wrapped his legs behind Mac. Mac pushed himself up with his arms (great strength from pushups) and thrust into Dennis for the first time.

“Fuck. Oh my god, you’re so tight Dennis.”

All those times he’d heard people talking about how great vaginas felt – Mac had a sneaking suspicion this is the kind of shit that they meant.

“Go again.”

Mac worked up a rhythm in a short while, Dennis’s hole swallowing him over and over. It was hard to think at first about the other stuff his partner had asked him to do. He wondered if Dennis himself remembered; Dennis’s eyes were closed, and he was muttering under his breath. After listening for a while, however, the words became clear.

“You son of a bitch, are you saying your own name while I’m fucking you?”

He slapped Dennis’s face. Dennis didn’t cry out in pain, but moaned in pleasure instead.

“Yeah I am. How does that make you feel,” he gasped. “Are you angry? Tell me you’re angry. Show me you’re a badass who fights back.”

Mac thrust harder, rougher. He understood now.

“I’m so pissed off at you dude. You should be saying my name!”

Dennis opened his eyes, and looked right into Mac’s.

“Dennis. Dennis. _Dennis._ ”

He slapped him again, palm stinging on impact. Dennis had a satisfying handprint on his face. Mac hadn’t stopped thrusting. He was so deep inside Dennis, fucking him in a way that had to hurt. But Dennis looked almost peaceful; his body was relaxing every with every moment Mac was inside him.

Mac remembered there was a perfect way to stop Dennis from talking at all. He leaned over and kissed him, making sure to bite his lips hard. Dennis kissed back, tongues and teeth. Mac’s arms wrapped behind Dennis’s back; every inch of open skin was now pressed together.

“I’m so close,” said Mac into Dennis’s mouth.

“Choke me like I killed somebody,” replied Dennis. Mac’s heart went into his throat; he felt even closer to coming than he had before.

He hoisted himself up onto his elbows, and then raised his shaky hands to Dennis’s neck. Then he pressed down, and kept fucking.

“I bet you’ve killed more than one person. What do you keep in that locked drawer?”

“Terrible. . .things. . .press. . .harder. . .” said Dennis, straining. Mac did as much as he could, but he was so close to coming, it was hard to think of anything else. Dennis’s face was growing red and then pale. Mac could feel his pulse. He could feel both their pulses. He-

“Ah!”

His fingers clenched spastically around Dennis’s neck as he spilled inside him. Dennis’s chest was rising and falling rapidly. Mac’s aftershocks hadn’t even finished when Dennis came too.

Mac pulled out slowly.

“That. . .was awesome.”

Dennis nodded, color coming back to his cheeks.

“Don’t say anything else. Just. . .lie on top of me for a while.”

Mac laid on top of Dennis, and pinned his wrists to the bed. Dennis exhaled, practically melting at Mac’s touch.

“Good boy.”

“I love you, man,” he breathed absentmindedly into Dennis’s ear.

Like most of their sexual encounters, they didn’t talk about it when the morning came.


End file.
